Solar cells based on arrays of Si micro- or nanowires have been proposed as a potentially low-cost alternative to conventional wafer-based Si solar cells. See reference [1], incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Device physics modeling, based on experimentally measured properties of Si wires, has predicted that wires of micron-scale diameter will achieve the greatest photovoltaic energy conversion efficiency. See reference [2], incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Such solar-cell structure should effectively absorb all above-bandgap incident sunlight, over a broad range of incidence angle.